Hellfire: The Second Outbreak
by Rudilynne
Summary: Set five years after the anime. What will happen when a London cop gets tossed into the battle between humans and the undead when a figure from his past reappears?
1. Mission Report

Author intro:  
Rudy-As with Dawn this was originally started as an RPG but due to certain events we had no choice but to stop. However before it was all said and done me and Asi got enough written to at least start a fanfic. This first 'chapter' is simply a report outlining some of the incidents and events leading up to the start of the story. As we post chapters we'll go ahead and fill in some blanks with flashbacks

* * *

Report #1923   
History and events of of operation codenamed "Outbreak"  
6/2003-10/2003  
An outbreak of vampires created by unnatural means forced the Hellsing Organazation into action. Over the course of several months the mostly human team led by Integra Hellsing uncovered a small microchip behind the creation of the so called freak vampires and a traitor in the British Government. Despite the efforts of our best agents (a rouge vampire named Alucard and his newly turned servent Seras Victoria)many team members were lost. The traitor was uncovered but not before Integera was framed. She too took the fall and the group was disbanded except for a few key members. The source of the microchip was never found and remained at large. Rebuilding and training of new members will start ASAP.  
Status of key leaders:  
Hellsing, Integra-Captured  
Ddollneazz, Walter-Injuried, Critical  
Alucard-Active (Undead)  
Victoria, Seras-Active (Undead)  
Farguson, Peter-KIA  
  
As of 12/1/2003 all major incidents involving the battle to control the growth of the number of freaks will be copied to this file. Status updates of key members involved will also be noted.  
  
12/31/2003  
Status update  
Until Sir Hellsing can be cleared Walter will be the acting leader of the Hellsing Organazation. If her death should occur before she is cleared he will take full control of the team.  
Status of Ddollneazz, Walter-Leader of Hellsing (Temp)/Head of weapons development  
  
3/27/2004  
After the failure of Hellsing a now free Seras Victoria uncovered a lead on who was responsible behind the chip and proceeded to single handedly destroy the building where they were being made. She predicted that about 70% of the freak vampires would be killed within one year. Even so plenty of work remains to be done.  
Current danger level-59%  
  
9/11/2004  
Status update  
The rouge vampire Alucard disappeared without a trace. Not even his former servant Seras Victoria knew what his plans were. Hellsing is doubtful contact can be made with him once again.  
Status of Alucard-AWOL  
  
9/19/2004  
Status update  
Integra Hellsing disappeared from her prison cell without a trace. She was to be put to death on the 20th of September. Early rumors suggest her date was moved. There is no trace of a body and no record of death. Until it can be proved otherwise Integra is presumed dead. Full control of Hellsing shall be transfered to Walter Ddollneazz.  
Status of Hellsing, Integra-MIA (Presumed dead)  
Status of Ddollneazz, Walter-New leader of Hellsing/Head of weapons development  
  
11/20/2005  
After a little over two years the problem of the freak vampires in England has been greatly reduced.   
Current danger level-22% and falling  
Danger level prior to start of "Outbreak" (April 2003)-14% and rising  
  
5/1/2007  
Status update  
With the failing health of the now 85 year old Walter he has declared himself unfit to be leader of Hellsing. With no other surviving members of the Hellsing family to take over Seras Victoria has been named his successor. She shall take full control ASAP.  
Status of Victoria, Seras-New leader of Hellsing   
Status of Ddollneazz, Walter-Head of weapons development  
  
6/1/2007  
In the past six months there have been no new reports of freak vampires. Danger level of London at new record low.  
Current danger level-6%  
  
Casefile closed on 6/2/2007

* * *

1/1/2008  
Memo to: All active members of Hellsing  
Issued by: Seras Victoria  
In recent weeks an agreement has been worked out with our contacts and agents working for the met police. As of today Helling's official cover is as a division of SWAT used for incidents involving bio-terrorism. Officially we answer to them. Unofficially our orders override the orders of the met police. Our main goal remains the same but we now have the added use of being able to use police files and equipment to aid in our investigations.

* * *

Report issued 6/13/2008  
To: All active members of Hellsing  
Issued by: Walter Ddollneazz  
In recent weeks levels of vampire attacks have risen with the danger level hitting 25% for the first time since November 2005. After an investegation the fears of the Hellsing Organazation have been confirmed. A new outbreak of freak vampires has started. A memo from Miss Victoria follows and outlines mission objectives:  
  
Members of Hellsing  
I know some of you still don't trust me due to what I am but that cannot be helped. Right now any concerns and differences of our members must be set aside. Five years after the inital outbreak we are facing a new group of freak vampires. Our main lead is the fact that most of the freaks we've killed have criminal backgrounds involving drugs. It's possible that this new outbreak is being caused by a drug or virus rather than a microchip. Our first act is to investigate three warehouses across London that have been connected the some of the freaks killed. I've gone through the official channels. Met Police should not be involved with two of the raids. Our contacts with the police as well as MI6 have agreed to help cover it up as an MI6 search should the story get out. The problem lies with the third warehouse. SWAT will be dispatched later tonight. With no time to call off their raid our only choice is for me to investagate the area myself. Following tonight our objectives will be as follows:  
  
Operation "Second Outbreak"  
Codenamed-Hellfire  
Primary Objectives  
-Find the source of the freak vampires  
This goes without saying. Our main objective will be to stop them at the source before the problem becomes too great.  
-Recruit new members  
Even with five years to recover we are still short on members. Keep an eye out for those that may be of intrest.  
  
Secondary Objective  
-Locate Integra Hellsing and Alucard  
Despite what our reports say I never believed Sir Hellsing to be dead and think both of them disappearing within a week was related. Always be on the lookout for the two of them. It's possible they may be working freelance since Sir Hellsing is now considered a wanted criminal. We need all the help we can get.  
  
Good luck and god bless  
Seras Victora, Leader of Hellsing 


	2. Order 01: Unexpected Reunion

Disclaimer-Rudy and Asi do not own Hellsing, the original story this was based on or any of the related characters. All original characters belong to us however. Steal them and you shall face our wrath!!!! ,-,  
  
Order 01:  
Unexpected Reunion

* * *

6/13/2008  
10:45 PM  
  
"We can't hear you Summers. Repeat last transmission."  
  
This whole situation was horrible. I didn't need to be wasting much time talking to HQ. "Well maybe it's because of all the bloody gunfire!" I shouted. "My whole team is either injuried or dead. I've got Johnson and Harrison down! Carter was shot in the chest but he'll make it. He's waiting by our entry point. I need backup and an ambulance at the east entrance of the warehouse ASAP!" Stepping out of cover from behind a metal door I tried to fire my MP9 at the van carrying what we were after only to learn I was out. "Shit!" I yelled as I quickly got back behind the door and drew my P99. If they knew I was out of rounds for my SMG then they'd more than likely be much more willing to take chances trying to put me down. As the gunfire stopped for a moment I knew that the drug dealers we were after were in the middle of reloading. That gave me enough time to hear what HQ was saying over the radio. "O'Reilly's team is on their way with an ambulance following shortly. Your backup's ETA will be about six minutes." I mentally cursed at that news. Six minutes in a situation like this could mean life or death. "Well if you don't mind tell them to speed it up if possible. Sooner or later these wankers are going to stop hitting the wall and hit me by mistake. Summers out."  
  
After taking a few deep breaths I wondered why it was so quiet at the moment but I didn't dare risk sitting my head out just yet. Suddenly I heard one man shout to the others "It's one cop! Clip the filth before his backup gets here!" Just then another voice said "No worries mate. We've already got the van loaded. I'm out of here. Just be sure to cover me!" As I heard tires screeching I knew that this mission was a failure. The best I could do was try to get one of the blokes alive. Trying my best to sound calm I said from behind the safety of the door "Don't be stupid guys! You've got no way out of this! Two officers are dead and before long it might be three. I'm your best shot of getting out of here alive! Kill me and you'll all end up like your friends. If you all give up now I'm sure we could work a deal." My only reply was the laughter of the drug dealers still in the building.  
  
Somehow I had a feeling that wouldn't work.  
  
_Well I don't have much choice in this matter now do I?_ I asked myself. Looking around I saw a pile of crates across from me. If I could get there I might be in a better spot. It was even possible that I could get around and ambush them. _Well it's now or never._ Taking one last deep breath I made a break for it and fired at the nearest guy I saw. As he took two rounds in the chest I saw him spin around slightly just before he fired and take out another dealer as he went down. In the panic that followed I managed to get to the cover without them firing a single shot. Surely they didn't expect one of their own to take out another one of their men. I also had time to see what I was up against. Two guys with automatic weapons were the last men in the warehouse. Without exposing myself I pointed my gun around the corner and fired a few shots in the hope I would get lucky and catch one off guard. After more sounds of paniced yelling I took a peek around the corner. One of the dealers was right out in the open. It didn't take much effort to put one my last round between his eyes. That left me with only one more. I was about to drop the clip in my P99 and reload when I suddenly got an idea. Pressing the release I dropped it by grabbed it before it hit the floor. As I took a few steps towards the other side I shouted in a paniced voice. "Dammit! I needed this now?!" With those words I tossed the clip to the spot where I was originally standing and got ready to go around the other side of the stacked crates. Sure enough I heard footsteps coming. When it sounded like he was almost near me I quickly ran around the other side while getting a new clip in my weapon. Before the other guy knew what happened I had already fired twice with the first bullet hitting his arm and the second hitting his leg. That was all it took to drop him and take him alive. Slowly I made my way towards him and kicked the gun he dropped away. "Thought you had me mate? I'll give you one chance. Where's the van going?" I asked the man as he held the wound on his leg. "Fuck you copper!" the man spit at me. "I want my damn lawyer!" This guy had a ton of guts to try pushing me around after my team was killed. Feeling my anger hit near my breaking point I stepped on the wound on his arm forcing the guy to scream in pain. As I pointed my gun at his head I said calmly "That was the wrong answer. If you don't want me to leave you bleeding on the floor you'll answer my question." The crook just smiled at me as I took my leg off his arm. "You won't shoot me you filth. I'm an injuried and unarmed man. Cops have rules." This asshole was really starting to make me mad. I knew I couldn't shoot him but he didn't know that. Getting down on my knees I now had my pistol less than an inch from his eye and told him "That's what my captain keeps on telling me." I could clearly see the fear in his eyes but the look on his face told me he wouldn't budge. Knowing I wasn't going to get an answer I just put my weapon away and turned towards the door.  
  
I knew that HQ wasn't going to be happy with the fact that we lost the van but I knew I'd eventually have to tell them. _Might as well get this over with._ As I got ready to contact them again to give an update I saw someone move in the shadows. Before I could do or say anything a female voice yelled at me. "GET OUT OF THE WAY RUDY!!!" Seeing what appeared to be a gun I quickly dived out of the way and heard a gunshot. Turning back around I saw my only lead dead with a bullet wound right between his eyes. Near his body was a pistol that he must have had hidden. At the moment however I wasn't too concerned with that. The thing bothering me was the voice I just heard. _This can't be possible. She's suppose to be dead!_ Looking back at the woman in the shadows I asked a question that even I thought was a stupid one since the dead couldn't exactly come back. "Kitten? Is that really you?" The tone of my voice caught me by surprise mainly due to how stunned and shocked it sounded. While I couldn't see much in the dark shadows I could see her move away slowly as I walked towards her. Finally she ran off but not before I got a quick look at her in the light. _That hair! That face! IT REALLY IS HER!!!_ I tried to go after her but she was too quick for me. As I got outside near the west entrance I saw she was way too far so I made one last attempt and shouted "Wait! Come back! SERAS!!!!" I didn't know if she heard me but it was obvious she wasn't stopping. Soon after she left sight my excitement over her being alive quickly gave way to anger. For years I suspected a cover up of some sort. If she was alive then what really happened? How did she survive? Something about all of this wasn't right. However I wasn't going to ask for answers.  
  
I was going to demand them. 


	3. Order 01: Unexpected Reunion: Part 2

Asi-MY TURN! For the most part, me and Rudy will be trading off, Ill take Seras's point of view and he (of course) will take Rudys. So for Order 1.5, here is Seras ---

Order 1.5: Seras

* * *

It was him....I couldnt believe it...  
  
As I ran from the scene of the drug dealers my mind just kept reeling. It had all started out like a routine mission.  
  
_Hellsing recieved a call by one of our intelligence groups that a group of drug dealers, highly suspected to be affiliated with the group thats been producing the Freak drug, was making a drop at an old warehouse just outside of London. It seemed like a simple job, requiring only one unit--- but not just any unit. A member of the undead. It should have been no problem for me..._  
  
It did have unforseen problems though, a problem that I didnt expect. I figured the Met Police may have heard of drug smuggling and sent units but when I arrived I never thought Id know any of them, and I certainly didnt expect who Id be seeing...  
  
_A gunshot rang through the air as I snuck around behind the smugglers. Something was keeping them busy, which was good for me. The longer it took to see me the better.  
  
One of them was about to fire off a shot as a form moved in the distance. Quickly I grabbed him, my hand over his mouth as I dragged him away from his friends. "Sorry mate but I havent eaten yet tonight..." I whispered and before he could make so much as a squeak I sank my fangs into his neck and fed. I finished quickly and fired a single shot with one of my silenced pistols into his head. I didnt need to be breeding any ghouls....  
  
As I was making my way around the opposite side I heard a voice that made me stop short. "Sh!t! I need this now?!" he spoke and then a clang sounded throughout the building. My eyes grew wide as I recognised the owner of that British/New Yorker accent. "Its...its Rudy... 'Yankee'. After all these years..." I whispered, but I didnt finish as I realised what the clang meant. Rudy was out of ammo!  
  
Running full out but still unseen by the smugglers or Rudy I came to where I could clearly see both. One of the smugglers was quickly approaching, but before I could shoot, a quick two shots beat me to it. Rudy had merely bluffed him, and managed to injure him so that he may be taken alive. I smiled, he had become a bloody good cop. We were both rookies back then, still fresh, but 5 years later we had both become something more.  
  
Suddenly I realised my eyes were beginning to tear. I wiped them dry and inwardly scolded myself. I promised him back then, when he had gotten shot for me, that I wouldnt cry in combat anymore. Since then Ive always tried not to break that promise, but the Cheddar incident.....  
  
A small 'clik' snapped me out of my thoughts. That was the sound of a gun cocking, and darting a glance at Rudy I saw he was busy getting ready to report in. With a snap of fear I realised, it was the smuggler! He mustve been hiding another gun somewhere! Rudy would be shot!  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY RUDY!!!!" I yelled as I leapt from the shadows, gun at the ready. With speed that seemed to rival a vampire he threw himself to the ground, just as I fired. A gunshot and the clanging of a spent shell later, and the smuggler would move no more. A loss of information for Rudy and myself, but it was better than losing him.  
  
Again...._  
  
I sighed as I ran, thinking back on that moment. Walter would scold me for doing that, though we no longer wore the Hellsing coat of arms in plain view, to let someone see me, especially someone I knew, when I was supposed to be dead, was a dangerous thing to do. It could even be considered a leak, if I was seen at a scene where drug smuggling was going on then this group of smugglers might realise Hellsing is on to them and change their plans. But at that moment, I didnt care about any of that. And I realised, that I still didnt care. I was.....glad he saw me.  
  
_"Kitten? Is that really you?"_  
  
But I couldnt go making foolish mistakes, I couldnt risk the safety of the Hellsing organization and London just for my own personal matters. Even when Alucard first changed me, I wanted to let him know I was alright, but Farguson and Integra forbade it. They told me I was reported as dead in the Cheddar incident, and that my body was never found. If I were to be seen walking around, the integrity of the Hellsing organization would be compromized, so it was for the good of all to remain hidden from the outside world and my past life. Alucard had even said it was best for me to forget him, and though I never spoke of him again, I couldnt keep myself from remembering. I couldnt keep myself from wondering how he was, and wishing I could let him know I was alright.  
  
_"Wait! Come back! SERAS!!!!"_  
  
How I wanted to! I wished that I didnt have to run, that I could explain everything, but what could I do? I knew the consequences back then and I know them well now. I could only be seen by other members of Hellsing, anyone else and I was risking the safety of the very world, for if Hellsing fell, there would be very few others who could stave off the reign of the Freaks. It was a foolish mistake to let him see me.......but as I thought about it, it was a mistake I wasnt sorry for making. I knew well that only Hellsing members could ever see me----and that was why I was going to see about recruiting one Detective Constable Rudy "Yankee" Summers. A joyful grin spread across my face, as I ran faster, purpose now in my steps. Once I was back at HQ, that would be when everything would begin.  
  
"Youre going to kill me, Walter, but I refuse to let him go again."  
  
I blew past those who fancy a midnight stroll in London as I ran towards what I had considered Home for the last five years. I got the occasional strange glance but for the most part people went along their normal habits, and didnt mind a girl with firey hair dressed all in black, racing down the street. But as I got closer I ducked into an alley way, hiding from anyone who might see where Id be going next. The location was no secret, you couldnt miss the large Hellsing Manor looming on the top of a hill, but I couldnt be tied to that place. And besides, the way I was going was faster.  
  
With a leap I alighted to the top of the buildings, and continued my approach. When I was first turned I would never imagine doing this, I was still stuck in the mindset of a human, I still thought human limitations applied to me. Slowly I began to see that they did not, and now, I had fully accepted what I had become. I was what I had once feared, a No-Life King. But my priorities were still very human-like, and my main priority at the moment was talking to Walter about the possibility of recruitment. Finally, with one graceful leap to the ground, I landed in the well groomed yard, facing the central nerve center of the most powerful Anti-Undead group in existance---Hellsing Manor.  
  
Wasting no time I ran inside, thinking with happiness at what I would ask Walter to do. I was so intent on finding Walter that I wasnt paying attention to what was in front of me as I swung open the door-----and almost ran the old chap down. "Oh! Im sorry Walter!!!" I said sheepishly, and, feeling as if my face wanted to blush, shut the door slowly behind me and saluted. For a moment, I felt as if I were a new recruit again, but the moment passed swiftly as Walter greeted me, seemingly unfazed at my less- than-graceful entrance. "Ah, Miss Victoria, there was a present matter that I wanted to discuss wi----"  
  
"Sorry Walter sahr, but if its not an emergency there is something you need to know, and something we need to talk about, and..." The aged butler smiled as he adjusted his monicle. "Slow down young one, now I assume it has something to do with the mission." I nodded, embarrassingly unable to speak in unhurried correct sentances at the moment. I had been running for a while, but I wasnt tired from the distance. I was just too excited and impatient to get out what I wanted to, to think clearly.  
  
A kind twinkle shone in Walters eyes as he opened the door to the parlor. "Well, whatever it is, come inside. While we discuss everything, might we have some tea to steady our nerves a bit?" Taking a deep breath and willing myself to slow down, I smiled and nodded. "Just what I need..."

-----------------

Steam rose from my teacup as I sat in the parlor a few moments later. Walter always had a fresh pot of tea ready, no matter what the occasion. It was bizzare really, as if he were always expecting company...  
  
"...most of them were killed when I got there. The drug dealers had them outnumbered horribly, its a wonder any of the Met Police were left really. Only one was left...." I trailed off for a moment, deciding to save who it was for a bit later. "He and I took most of the remaining out, and he managed to injure one of them, for interrogation purposes. But...."  
  
Walter looked serenely on as he stood with his arms behind his back patiently. I steeled myself for what I would say and went on. "But I had to kill him Walter. He....he pulled a second gun out of his jacket and....I couldnt let him kill...." I took a deep breath and stood up, looking Walter right in the eyes. "I couldnt let him kill Rudy, Walter. And because of this he...he saw me." I tried not to wince as I studied his face for any sign of that he was thinking. As usual the old man didnt seem fazed in the least and merely said, "I see." Feeling I had to defend myself I pleaded my case. "He recognised me Walter, he said my name! He... he called me Kitten.... like they all used to call me before......before......."  
  
_Before my un-life began...  
  
Memories of that day suddenly flashed back to me. I treated Jacks wound, he was going to be alright, nut then....then he wasnt Jack anymore. He was something different. The others...it had all happened to them as well. They had all become ghouls.  
  
But the nightmare hadnt ended there. As I ran into a church to seek sanctuary from the undead members of what used to be our squad, I soon saw something far worse awaited me there. It was a priest, but no ordinary man of the word. He was a vampire! Back then I knew not that such things existed, and I would have surely joined my team...or worse...had HE not come.  
  
Alucard....my master...my..FORMER master...._  
  
"Seras." That one word silenced anything else I mightve thought. I could only stare at him, his face unreadable as always, and wonder at what he would say next. Would he reprimand me, take control back of the Hellsing Organization? Would he deem me unfit for any further missions, lock me up in the basement as my former master Alucard was? Would he.....would he decide I needed to be exterminated or, worse, would he order me to kill Rudy?! The moments of silence that followed seemed like hours as a million worst-case scenarios went through my head. And then....  
  
"We cant have someone on the outside, especially someone who knew you in a previous life, know that you are still alive. You know this, Seras." Feeling a thrill of fear, all I could do was gaze at him wide eyed. "Walter....n....."  
  
Walter just looked on, his face concealing any emotion. "I dont see that we have a choice Seras, it must be done." I felt as though I had been punched in the stomach. I couldnt believe Walter was saying this, surely there was no need---  
  
"Ill have to make the call as soon as possible, before he talks to anyone about you. We mustnt keep young Rudy Summers waiting, he ll want to know the news of his new recruitment as soon as possible." His eyes twinkled again as he smiled and bowed slightly in my direction. As I realised what he said my face lit up into a grin. Tears of happiness sprang to my eyes, as I ran forward to hug the old man. "Thank you Walter!!" I choked out through my emotion.  
  
Rudy, Rudy would be joining Hellsing. I wouldnt have to hide from him again. Smiling, I thought back at the last time I saw him as my human self. He was bleeding, he had taken a bullet for me, saved my life. If it hadnt been for him, I wouldve never known Hellsing, never known Alucard or Walter or Sir Integra. I wouldve known nothing, for I wouldnt have even had this un-life I did now. But something else wouldve been different as well. If Rudy hadnt been in the hospital at the time of the Cheddar incident, he wouldve died along with the rest of our team. Turned into ghouls, and Alucard wouldnt have been able to do anything about it. A vampire cannot change members of the same gender into a No Life King.  
  
But such thoughts quickly dissipated from my mind. At the moment I felt more happy than I had since that incident in Cheddar. But I knew my work didnt stop for celebration, there would be plenty of time for that later. Placing my chilled cup of unfinished tea on one of the mahogany tables, I stood up, and hurried off to help Walter with the preparations.  
  
It had been quite a night, though somehow I knew it was far from over.

------------------

------------------

:**Preview for Order 2:**  
  
Seras: Next time there will be a new recruit to Hellsing--  
  
Walter: Rudy Summers.  
  
Seras: !!! That was supposed to be a surprise!  
  
Drug dealer who got shot 3 times: You just said it a couple seconds ago, chicky.  
  
Seras: Didnt I kill you?  
  
Walter: (as Seras shoots the drug dealer with the Halconnen cannon) Next time on Hellfire, Order 2: New Blood  
  
Seras: Delicious! 


End file.
